Childs Play
by Mushroom People
Summary: Everyone knows that movie "Childs Play" But instead the Sonic gang is experincing what Andy was going through.
1. Chapter 1

**Childs Play**

**A/N When I watched Childs Play one day I was like I should make this into a Sonic story. So I am I will continue with my other stories but, I just want to get this down before I forget this idea. Warning: future chapters with have deaths, cursing, gore, and much more rude thoughts. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So cute," a pink hedgehog whispered while looking at a dress.

Amy Rose was at the mall with her best friend Cream. Its almost Creams birthday so Amy decided that they go to the mall to get herself something and let Cream get one thing that she wants. Amy took the dress off of the rack. The fabric was silk one of the most finest materials in her opinion. It had sunflowers prints on the dress. The price was decent enough. It was $15.00 the great thing about it was it had no tax. Since today was Veterans Day.

"Amy!," a voice called for her.

Amy put the dress back on the rack and went to go find Cream. Of course Cream was found by the toy area, since she was 6 after all.

"What it is Cream?," Amy called out while walking towards her.

"Look it's a Good Guy doll," Cream said while pointing upwards.

Indeed it was some people say that some mentally disturbed child thought that his doll was alive and tried to take over his soul. Of course people didn't believe him he was at least 5 or 6. Plus, a doll that kills people and take over there souls…right.

"You want that?," Amy questioned while fishing some money from her purse.

"Yep, its rare to see a Good Guy doll now because of that kid," Cream answered.

"You want it, you got it," Amy answered while smiling cheerfully.

"Thank you Miss. Amy," Cream answered politely.

Suddenly Amy remembered that dress that she wanted.

"Oh, Cream I will be right back," Amy said while walking towards her dress.

"Ok," Cream yelled out while trying to reach for that box that contained the doll that she wanted so bad.

Aqua eyes was the first thing that you could notice on the dolls face. The doll had orange hair. He slightly had some freckles. A smile that could make you smile all day long. He wore overalls with a multicolored striped shirt. Red and white shoes and on the bottom of the shoes it had "Good Guy." Amy came back to Cream with her dress. Cream finally managed to get the box to the floor.

"Ok, lets go Cream my feet are starting to hurt," Amy said while walking near the salesclerk.

Amy put her dress on the counter and Cream put her box timidly on the counter also. The salesclerk was a female raccoon. She forcefully had to wear the stores uniform. Her uniform was a white shirt and she had to wear black pants. She was chewing gum occasionally, she would blow some bubbles that would irk Amy. She scanned the items.

"That would be 39.99," the raccoon replied in a bored tone.

Amy gathered her money in her hand and handed it to the lady. She put the items in the bags, "Have a nice day," she replied again in a bored tone.

Amy gathered the bags and Cream followed. Moments later they walked home. They arrived at Amy's house. She got out her house key and put it through the keyhole. A click was her indicating that the door was unlocked. She eagerly opened the door so that she can try on her dress.

"Cream I will make lunch in about 5 minutes ok?," Amy said while walking up the stairs.

"Ok!," Cream said while ripping the box open so that she can play with her new friend. She threw the box a few feet away from her. She eagerly got out the doll. The doll blinked his eyes and he turned his head so that he can face Cream.

"Hi I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend till the end hidey ho, ha-ha-ha," Chucky said.

Cream was smiling cheerfully and she hugged her new friend.

Unknown to Cream the batteries laid forgotten right beside the box.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gosh I would never get that doll. I'm scared. Anyways I hope I was original and ****that I didn't do any spelling mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Childs Play**

**Ok, here's chapter 2. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Amy trotted back downstairs still wearing the beautiful dress. Cream was found playing with Chucky. Amy walked into the kitchen so that she can prepare some lunch. Her whole body shivered as her pink barefoot touched the cold tile floor. She ignored the coldness and walked over to her large silver fridge. She opened it and scanned the inside of the fridge.

"Bananas, Cod cuts, leftover pasta," Amy murmured to herself. "Need to go food shopping."

Amy scowled at herself. Cream happily skipped into the kitchen with Chucky.

"Chucky, What would you like to eat?" Cream asked while setting Chucky on top of the silver table. In response Chucky just blinked his eyes twice and said nothing. Cream gave off one of her cheerful smiles and seated herself on the chair.

"Cream, all I have is some leftover pasta, is that ok with you?," Amy asked while getting the pasta in the fridge.

"Sure, Amy…Do you need help?," Cream offered.

"No, that's ok Cream," Amy said while opening one of her brown cabinets and getting a sauce pan out.

Amy opened the container that held the pasta. She dumped the pasta into the pan and turned on the stove. She gently placed the sauce pan on top of the black stove. Flames immediately shot up. Making contact with the pan. So that it can cook there food.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Making Amy jump at the loud noise. Cream let out a chuckle. Making Amy rolled her eyes playfully. Amy trotted to her door and opened it. The other side of the door revealed a certain blue hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic," Amy greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Ames," Sonic said while giving one of his famous smiles.

Amy stepped aside so that Sonic could come inside her home. Sonic took her offer and walked into her humble home. Sonic spotted Cream in the kitchen.

"Hey Cream," Sonic waved at her.

Cream turned her attention to Sonic instead of her doll.

"Mr. Sonic!," Cream jumped off of her chair and ran towards Sonic and gave him a hug. Sonic was well aware of this. Cream always hugged him whenever, he visited.

"Cream, Did you grow taller?," Sonic asked playfully.

"I think so," Cream said as she unlatched Sonic.

Sonic sniffed the air, "Hey what's cooking?,"

Amy suddenly remembered the pasta and immediately ran into the kitchen. She turned off the stove. She grabbed out three plates just incase if Sonic wanted any. She set the plates neatly on the table but, something was missing. She couldn't put her finger on it but, she knew something was missing. For now though she shrugged that thought off. She scooped some pasta in the china dishes. She went back into the fridge to get out some pink lemonade.

"Guys lunch is ready!," Amy yelled.

She peeked to see what they were doing. Cream kept on babbling about her new doll. She knew Sonic probably was pretending to listen. Sonic and Cream walked into the kitchen and she sat in the place she sat before.

"Sonic, Want some pasta?," Amy offered.

Sonic nodded his head, "Sure Amy,"

Sonic sat down so did Amy. They began to eat there meals.

"Hey! Where's Chucky?," Cream asked worriedly.

Suddenly Amy remembered Cream putting it on the table.

"Cream, Didn't you put it on the table?,"

"Yes, I did I put it right here," Cream said while pointing to the spot where she had put her doll.

"Maybe it walked away," Sonic joked.

"Of course it did," Amy replied sarcastically but, playfully. She gave Sonic a little smile. Sonic in return smiled back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonamy fans are lucky to see some fluff here. I usually do Shadamy but, for now Sonic will be here. Shadow will be in the story in a little bit. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Childs Play**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Valentines day is soon. I hate Valentines day.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rain pelted against the window. Cream was having trouble sleeping. Suddenly lightning was heard. Cream sat up quickly on her bed. She was so scared of rainstorms. Usually when rainstorms come she would sleep with her mother. Her mother wasn't here right now. She was on a business trip in Italy. So that's when her mother decided that Cream should stay with Amy, since they are friends and Amy does have some responsibilities. Cream still couldn't find Chucky. The little rabbit decided to get out of bed. She decided that maybe if she got Chucky she could fall asleep. Cream walks through the darkness.

"_Darkness is not what intends to be."_

"Huh?," the confused rabbit whispers.

She shrugs off that comment. She still continues to walk in the dark. She decided it was impossible to find her doll in the dark. So she decided to go back to bed. She jumped on her bed and tries to fall asleep. Sleep was overtaking her. She swore the last thing she saw was a shadow lurking in the hallway. She closed her eyes.

"Cream! Breakfast time!," Amy yelled in the kitchen.

"Huh," Cream said while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

The sunlight irritated her eyes, forcing her to squint. The smell of coffee filled the air. Cream got out of bed. She stretched her arms and legs. She took a step and found herself on the floor.

"Ouch!" Cream said while rubbing her sore knee.

"Cream are you ok?," Amy yelled out.

"Yeah I'm just fine," Cream said while taking her hand off of her knee.

Cream looked at the object she had tripped on. She gasped as she realized that she had tripped over Chucky.

"Chucky?" The little rabbit said surprisingly.

She was thankful that she didn't need to look for Chucky anymore. She thought Amy had found it.

"Thank you Amy," Cream yelled.

Unfortunately, Amy didn't hear the rabbits thanks. So she decided to tell her thanks when she went downstairs. She picked up Chucky and went down the brown staircase. She gripped the banister while making her way down. She went at a slow pace since she wasn't used to the stairs. On the second last step she jumped down to the cold tile floor. She shivered at the touch but, then she got used to it. She entered the kitchen. She found Amy flipping the most perfect pancakes she had ever seen. On the table there was two cups, two plates, orange juice, coffee, and some rolls. Cream was very grateful.

"Thank you Amy," Cream said politely while putting her hands behind her back timidly.

"For what Cream?," Amy said while putting the pancakes on a dish.

"For making this wonderful food and finding Chucky for me." Cream smiled bashfully.

"Oh, your welcome Cream." Amy said not hearing about the Chucky comment.

"Sit down Cream," Amy commanded.

Cream obeyed Amy and sat down on one of the chairs. She set Chucky right beside her on the table. Cream had manners it was rude to eat without Amy.

"I bet your hungry huh, Chucky?," Cream said while waiting patiently for Amy to sit down.

Finally Amy came back with a plate full of pancakes and a couple of French toast, just incase Cream didn't like pancakes. Amy spots Chucky right beside Cream.

"Oh Cream, you found Chucky?" Amy asked confusingly.

"What are you talking about? You found it for me." Cream said confusingly.

"Oh who cares lets just eat, ok?" Amy said changing the subject.

Cream shrugged it off, and she began to put a pancake on her plate. Drowning it in syrup. She took her fork and cut it using the forks side. She cut a decent size and put it in her mouth. Amy didn't like syrup much. She put a tiny drop of it and used her knife to cut her pancake. When she was about to put it in her mouth, the doorbell rang. She let out a groan and stood up and went for the door. She opened the door, revealing a slightly aggravated blue hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Hey Amy, sorry to bug you, but I think I left my wallet here yesterday." Sonic said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh come on in then, I suppose." Amy stepped aside so that Sonic could come in her home.

Amy watched as Sonic was looking through her living room. Then he let out a groan.

"Its not here," Sonic said disappointedly.

"Well if I somehow find it. I will call you ok?" Amy offered.

"Alright," Sonic said while making his way out. Before he was about to leave Amy said something though.

"Wait Sonic do you want some breakfast?" Amy smiled bashfully.

"Ugh sure," Sonic said unsurely.

"Great," Amy squealed.

When Sonic and Amy walked in the kitchen. Amy found out that Cream was gone.

"Cream?" Amy started to get frightened. She would be in so much trouble with Vanilla.

"Cream!" Amy yelled out loudly.

"Cream!" Sonic said trying to help Amy out.

"Amy?" a voice said behind her.

Amy turned around to find Cream. Cream let a chuckle escape her lips.

"You worry to much," Cream said while still laughing.

"That's not funny! I thought something happened to you." Amy said fuming.

Sonic started laughing too.

"Where did you go?" Sonic asked while still laughing.

"The bathroom," Cream said not laughing anymore.

Just then Creams eyes went wide.

"Amy? Why is there blood on the floor?" Cream asked frightened and taking a couple of steps back.

"Blood!?" Sonic and Amy both said in union.

Both of them turned around and saw a puddle of dark crimson blood near the kitchen sink.

**I would have updated yesterday but, I didn't feel to good. I had a fever and a nasty headache. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Childs Play**

Amy forcefully put her hands on her mouth so that she wouldn't throw up. Cream was scared out of her mind, while Sonic was chuckling nervously. Cream was still, she couldn't move, she couldn't think, she felt that she couldn't even breathe. Sonic bravely but slowly walked towards the dark crimson blood. Each step he took the more his heart was beating faster. He also felt lightheaded. Each step he took silence lingered in the air.

The blue hedgehog looked into the puddle of blood, he could see his frightened expression in the reflection.

"Ugh lets just clean this up." Sonic said, he grabbed a wet cloth and dropped it on the floor. He used his foot to clean up the blood.

"Mr. Sonic how did blood get there?" little innocent Cream asked.

Sonic turned to Cream so that he can face her, "I don't know Cream."

Sonic looked back down at the wet cloth, it wasn't white anymore it was dark red. The blood absorbed into the cloth, Sonic bent down and pintched a random spot on the cloth and picked it up. The blue hedgehog quickly threw it away.

"That was disgusting." Amy said breaking the silence.

"I'm going to go home now, ok?" Sonic said while making his way to the door.

"Alright," Amy said disappointedly.

The only sound that was made was when Sonic had shut the door.

"Cream? You alright?" Amy said concerningly.

Cream didn't reply that image was burned into her brain, the damage was done nothing could make her forget that moment. Instead Cream walked over to her doll, picked it up and ran upstairs. She went into her guest bedroom and she slammed the door shut. The room had her guest bed, that was white, and blue, wooden floors, and her suitcase filled with her belongings. Which contained some clothes, toys, and her teddy bear her mother got her before she left.

Little Cream looked at Chucky. She stared into those shiny blue eyes, thinking about what just happened.

"Chucky, make me feel better." Cream sat down on the wooden floor. She set Chucky right in front of her.

Chucky blinked his eyes twice, "I like hugs." He said cheerfully.

Cream smiled and gave Chucky a soft gentle hug, "I like hugs too."

She stayed like that for what seemed like for an eternity. Finally she realeased Chucky and set him right in front of her again. Cream was still smiling forgetting what had happened a few moments ago, but something caught Creams eye though. She saw something red on the bottom of Chuckys shoes. She looked more closely at the mysterious red substance on his shoe. She took her index finger and gently slid across his shoe. The red substance absorbed on her finger. Her eyes grew big as she realized that ever fimilair liquid.

"Blood!" With that Cream quickly stood up and opened her door. She ran down the stairs desperate to find Amy.

"Amy!" She ran into the kitchen and saw Amy drinking a glass of water.

With the sudden outburst from Cream it scared the poor pink hedgehog.

"Gosh Cream, you scared me." Amy said while putting on hand on her chest. She put the glass of water on the counter.

Cream was out of breath from the entire running she had done.

"Chucky…blood…scared…" Cream said breathlessly.

"What?" Amy said confusingly.

"Theres blood on Chuckys shoe." Cream said finally being able to catch her breath.

There was doubt written all over Amy's face, "Cream you had a hard day, why won't you go take a nap?"

"I don't need a nap!" Cream screamed while shocking Amy.

Cream ran over and took Amy's hand, "Come on!"

Cream ran with Amy following behind, forcefully. They ran up the stairs and bardged through her guest room. Only to be surprised that Chucky had disappeared.

"Wha- where did he go?" Cream said while realesing Amy. The determined rabbit searched under her bed for that doll.

"Maybe you imagined that Cream?" Amy said while standing in the doorway.

Cream ceased at what she was doing, she walked up to Amy. She stopped right in front of her. Creams head bowed, her breathing was rapid.

"Why don't you believe me?" Cream whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Childs Play**

"_Maybe you imagined it, Cream?" _Those words had echoed throughout her head.

She was tossing and turning on her bed. Occasionally she would look out of the window, so that she can think of something else. All she saw was a full moon and some scary shadows the tress were casting. She tried closing her eyes but only found them to open back up again. She slowly sat on her bed in the darkness.

"Am I going crazy?" She asked herself. She buried her face in her delicate hands.

Chucky was still supposedly missing, so she didn't get to prove her discovery to Amy. She lies back down onto her bed. She still had her hands on her face. All the mental images poured out into her mind, reminding her of the scary events. She removed the hands from her face and put her hands on her stomach. She felt her eyelids drooping down, she didn't fight it, and she went with the flow. Soon she was trapped into the land of dreams.

--

_Dainty footsteps echoed throughout the quiet night. She ran past trees that were swaying in the wind. Her breathing was quick and rapid. The full moon was in front of her, being her little night light. She skidded to a stop to catch her breath. She took a deep breath then, she took a deep breath out. Her heart was beating quite quickly; her legs ached. The cool wind blew in her face; it felt rather nice to her. _

_Suddenly unfamiliar footsteps echoed through the air. It was a slow rhythm that kept echoing louder and louder. She frightfully turned around, but saw no one there._

"…_Odd…" She spoke into the quiet night. She looked all around her but still found no one near. _

"_I should get home…" She said to herself. _

_She started to walk in a random direction. Strangely there was only one house in here; ironically, it was her house. She walked up those ever-familiar wooden steps. She held onto the wooden banister while walking up those steps. The porch surrounded by the rose bushes. She admired that the rose bushes were looking healthy._

"_So beautiful…" She mused to herself. _

_Her brown eyes stared at her front door. The door was white as snow; a red oval surrounded the little window located in the middle of the door. She slowly reached her hand towards the doorknob. The doorknob was a dull gold; that was used many times. _

_Her hand covered the doorknob. She twisted it and the door flew open. She stepped inside her humble home. Once she stepped on the white rug, the door closed with a loud bang. This startled the young rabbit. She couldn't see a thing; her house was too dark, no lights, nothing. _

"_Mother!" She called out, it echoed through the house. _

_She walked blindly through the darkness. _

"_Amy!" She called out. She figured that maybe Amy was around somewhere._

_She bumped her foot against something hard. "Ouch!"_

_She figured that she was in the living room, since she had a coffee table in the living room. Her living room also had a regular sized TV, a decent brown couch, and a wooden floor. _

_She carefully sidestepped away from the coffee table, so that she wouldn't get hurt again. She made past her couch, suddenly her stairs appeared. She hesitantly went up the stairs. Her shoes made a horrible noise while going up. Her stairs were also wooden. She held onto the banister so that she wouldn't fall. She went up the last step; her heart was pounding like crazy. _

_She found herself in her long narrow hallway that she always hated so much. White carpet once again, a long red narrow rug was on top of the snow-white carpet. A narrow window was placed near her. _

_She heard thunder echo through her house, lightning was visible from her window. She walked slowly but cautiously. She felt the need for being alert somehow. She passed her room that she has missed so much. She found her mothers room; she reached her hand towards the doorknob and opened it. _

_The door revealed a queen sized bed, couple of windows were placed through out the room, a desk with a computer on top of it. Thunder was heard again, scaring the crap out of the rabbit. _

"_Mother?" She saw a large lump in her mother's bed. She hesitantly walked towards the bed. She crept towards the side of the bed. The dark crimson covers covered the lump in the bed. She reached out her shaky hand towards the covers. Cream gripped the covers edge and gently pulled the covers down. _

_She was terrified what she saw her mother, dead. She seemed to be have been stabbed in her chest, numerous times. Tears welled up in the young rabbits eyes. "No!" She screamed. She pounded on her mother's chest countless times. _

"_No! Don't leave me mother!" She screamed. Tears have traveled there way down her face. She felt like there was a lump in her throat, her heart was shattered, her mind scarred for the rest of her life. _

"_Mother! Please, you can't leave me now!" She continued to scream and cry._

"_Now my dear, she wont be leaving you, you'll be joining her very shortly…" A voice said darkly. _

_Before the rabbit could turn around she was stabbed in her back._

"_Ahh!" She screamed out in terror. Blood traveled down her back._

"_Now be a good little girl and give me your soul…" He said while laughing menacingly. _

_The pain was unbearable for the little rabbit. "What do you want from me?" She asked weakly._

"_I want your soul…" The voice replied. _

_The figure stepped out of the shadows only to be revealed as her doll, Chucky._

"_C-chucky?" Cream stammered in shock._

_Cream fell to the floor while forming a pool of blood around her. Chucky walked closer to the weak terrified rabbit._

"_I have a secret…my real name isn't Chucky, its Charles Lee Ray." Chucky leaned in close to her ear. "Now since you know my secret, I'm going to have to kill you." Chucky gave off one of his menacing laughs. _

_---_

She woke up screaming, she wouldn't stop crying. Immediately Amy ran into her room.

"Cream!" She screamed. She didn't even notice Amy was even there.

"Cream!" Amy screamed again.

Cream finally stopped screaming but the tears would never cease.

"What's the matter, Cream?" Amy said concerning. Amy now used her soft gentle voice instead of screaming.

"…She's dead…" Cream whispered. She didn't even face Amy she was looking out of the window.

Confusion was shown upon Amy's face. "Who's dead, Cream?"

Cream snapped back to reality. "Oh never mind it was just a drea- nightmare. Cream corrected herself. Cream turned away from the window and looked at Amy.

"Oh, good thing; you were scaring me there for a second." Amy half-heartedly laughed.

"Y-yeah…" Cream stammered nervously.

"I'll go make us some eggs, alright?" Amy said. Amy stood up from the bed and exited out of the room.

"It was just a dream…but it seemed oh so real though…" Cream mused to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Childs Play**

Amy went downstairs into the kitchen. Her eyes scanned the house phone. She was hesitating on whether to call someone. She looked away from the phone for a moment. Her emerald eyes scanned upstairs, where Cream was.

"No! I have to do this." She exclaimed.

She reached her hand towards the simple white house phone. She gripped the earpiece of the phone. She guiltily looked back upstairs. She took a deep sigh and started to punch in the numbers. Once she was putting the numbers in, she took the earpiece of the phone and put it near her ear.

She waited impatiently as she heard the phone ringing into her sensitive ears. Suddenly she heard a male's voice. "Hello?"

Suddenly Amy became nervous. "Ugh, hi is Miss. Vanilla there?"

"Well she seems to be in a business meeting right now. Do you want to leave a message for her?" He offered.

"Oh no, thank you." After Amy said that she hung up the phone.

She figured she would try again in the next hour. Just like Amy promised she started to cook some eggs for Cream and herself.

---

Cream just stared at her food that was put in front of her. She kept toying with the fork. Amy ate in silence, just as Cream did. Suddenly the phone rang making Cream jump at the loud noise. Amy stood up and walked over to the source of the noise. She picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"Amy dear, did you need me?" A females voice said.

"Oh, hey Miss. Vanilla. Actually its about…" Amy took a glance at Cream, who was still toying with her fork, not eating a single bite of her eggs.

"What is it dear?" Vanilla asked worriedly. "Is it about Cream?"

"Ugh…yes it is…" Amy said quietly.

"Why? What happened?" Vanilla said with a worried tone.

Amy completely ignored her question. "I think she wants to talk to you?"

"Oh, that's it, you scared me there for a second there, Amy." Vanilla sounded relieved.

"Alright, let me talk to Cream." Vanilla said sweetly.

Amy covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Cream, you want to talk to you mother?" Amy asked.

For the first time today, Cream had a heart-warming smile on her face. She eagerly nodded her head and practically ran to the phone. Amy handed the phone to Cream, which she took it rather gratefully.

"Hello Mother!" Cream said happily. Amy had a heart-warming smile on her face, just seeing Cream was happy made Amy happy.

"Hello Cream! Are you having a nice time at Amy's house?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes I am…Mother I miss you though." Cream said sadly.

"Oh…don't worry my dear I'll see you in just two more days." Vanilla said sadly.

"Why do you have to be there two more days? Cant you just go to the airport and just go home?" Cream asked.

Vanilla chuckled, "Oh I wish Creamy, but I have to get this job. Think about it, if I get this job we can actually move to Italy, it will be great."

"But I don't want to move to Italy, I just want to stay here with you, Amy, and Sonic."

Suddenly Creams ears picked up on a male's voice. "Oh, Cream…Mommy has to go, but I promise to call you tonight, ok?"

"Alright," Cream said gloomily.

"Don't worry Cream, just two more days, ok?"

"Alright Mother, just two more days…" Cream said sadly.

"I love you." Vanilla said waiting for Cream to say, "I love you too."

"I love you too." Cream said.

Vanilla smiled. After Cream said that she hung up the phone.

"So had a nice talk?" Amy said while putting Creams dish away, she figured she wasn't going to eat anything.

"Yes I did." Cream answered.

"Cream, do you know what time it is?" Amy questioned. Amy turned the sink on and began to wash her dish now.

Cream looked at the clock. "Amy its 10:23,"

Amy turned the dish off. " Oh crap…"

"What's the matter Amy?" Cream asked worriedly.

"I'm supposed to be somewhere right now." Amy said while drying her hands. "Maybe if I leave now then I will be on time…" She said mostly to herself.

Immediately she grabbed the phone, which startled Cream a little bit. She punched in the numbers. She heard those familiar ringing sounds.

"Hello?" A male said tiredly.

"Sonic! I need you at my house right now." Amy said in a hurry.

"Why?" He yawned.

"Just get over here…" Amy said impatiently.

"Ok, chill Amy. I'll be there." Sonic hung up the phone. Which made Amy hung up her phone also. Just as she hung up the phone, the doorbell rang. Amy opened the door, which revealed the blue hedgehog.

"What is it?" He yawned again.

Amy let out a giggle as seeing Sonic tired and the fact that he's not wearing any shoes.

"I need you to stay here and baby-sit Cream for me, ok?" Amy said.

"Yeah, sure, anything for you Amy." Sonic said while walking in her house and collapsed on the couch.

"Where you going?" Sonic asked. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on his chest.

"…Somewhere…" Amy said while grabbing her purse. "Alright bye!" Amy exclaimed.

She shut the door behind her, which caused some silence in the house.

Cream just stood there watching Sonic trying to sleep.

"So, I'm just some homework assignment that nobody wants to do." Cream said quietly.

Unfortunately Sonic heard that. "What do you mean Cream? Your not a homework assignment, Amy just had to go somewhere." Sonic explained.

"Why you don't want to be with me or something?" Sonic said jokingly.

"No Sonic its not that-" Cream was interrupted by Sonic.

"Chill Cream, don't worry about it. I was just joking." Sonic said while giving off one of his famous smiles.

"Everything will be alright, ok?" Sonic said.

"Yeah…everything will be ok?" Cream repeated.

--------------------------

**All right I was thinking about putting Shadow in this story but then I changed my mind. I thought if I put Shadow in here it would disrupt the story. So I'm sorry Shadow -sob-. Anyways the next chapter will be sad… that's the only thing I'm giving away.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Childs Play**

"Goodnight, Cream." Sonic said as he leaned in and kissed Creams forehead.

"Goodnight, Sonic." Cream said tiredly. Sonic gently gripped the covers and pulled it up to Creams chest. Satisfied with himself he walked up the light switch.

"Sweet dreams, Cream." Sonic said as he turned off the bright light. Cream nodded her head and turned onto her side, desperately trying to fall asleep.

Sonic smiled at himself and walked downstairs. He plopped on the couch, and tried to relax. But he just couldn't, Amy was still out. He knew she wouldn't be back until morning. So he decided to crash here for the night, so that he can still watch on Cream.

---

Cream yawned; she couldn't sleep now. Well she could but she felt like something bad was going to happen. She kept staring at the white ceiling, thinking about Amy. She knew Amy wasn't going to come back until morning. She usually goes out, either to work or just hang out with some of her friends.

Suddenly Cream saw her door open, but nobody came in.

"_Odd," _

"Hello?" She said in a scared tone.

Silence filled the air, but in an eerie way.

"Hello?" She called out again but more scared.

"Cream?" A figure in the darkness spoke.

She shrieked. "Cream, its me, Sonic." Sonic said.

"Wha," Cream said in a confused tone.

Sonic gave off a little chuckle. "Its ok Cream, nothing bad is going to happen."

"What are you doing up here then?" Cream asked.

Suddenly Sonic gave off a menacing laugh. " I came up here for your soul."

Cream eyes went wide as she heard those ever-familiar words from her dream. "Wait! What!"

---

A gasp came out of Creams mouth as she awoke from her short slumber. She had cold sweat on her forehead, her heart was pumping very fast, and she felt shaky all over.

Usually when she had bad dreams she would go wake her mother up and tell her dream to her. Her mother would usually listen without interrupting. Then after she was done telling her dream they would usually go in the kitchen and make some cookies.

"Why does she has to be in Italy…" She sadly questioned herself.

"Hey maybe I can go to Sonic." She said to herself.

She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"Sonic…" She whispered.

"Sonic?" She said more loudly.

Something wasn't right to her, it seemed quiet, too quiet. She walked into the living room. From where she was the couch had its back turned to her. The TV was on but it seemed to be on mute, Oprah was on TV.

"I didn't know Sonic watched Oprah?" She said to herself.

She took small steps towards the couch. Each step was more nerve wrecking then the time she had to present a project at school. She realized that she had held her breath, so she let a deep breath out. She walked in front of the couch. She felt rather relieved that she saw Sonic resting on the couch. But something was wrong, he wasn't breathing.

"Sonic!" Cream screamed.

She quickly ran to Sonics side, trying to wake him up, make him breath, anything to show her that he was living. She felt hot tears sting in her eyes. She couldn't control herself anymore; she let the tears roll down her cheeks. She tried whatever she can to save the blue hedgehog but she just couldn't.

She failed.

---

"Life, birth of peace, loving, and happiness. Death, miserable, painful, and loneliness, this brave hedgehog once risked his neck by saving the earth numerous times. Yet now he is dead. So let God take his soul and let him live a peaceful afterlife. Amen." The priest said.

"Any last words with, Sonic?" The priest asked.

It was a rainy day; tons of people came to this memorial for Sonic. Today happiness was sucked away, people walked around like lifeless zombies once they heard Sonic died. The night before Cream tried to call the ambulance but something deep down told her it was already to late.

When Amy came home the next morning she was hysterically crying. So now Cream finds herself at Sonics funeral, wearing nothing but a simple black dress, black shoes, even black socks.

Amy wore frilly black dress and black high heels, even a black headband. She was crying on Creams shoulder. Cream couldn't cry anymore, she has no more tears left. Her eyes were red and puffy due to yesterdays crying. She tried not to think about this but it was very difficult not to think about it.

Raindrops landed on Cream but she didn't mind she was to focus on something else. Sonics death was unknown by the doctors at the hospital. They said the only thing that could cause his death was being scared to death. Cream felt tears forming in her eyes once again. It felt like there was a fire in her eyes, if she rubbed her eyes it would only hurt her more, so she left it alone.

Cream boldly walked forward with the single crimson rose in her delicate hand. She walked up to Sonics coffin. They didn't cover the coffin completely just enough to see his face and chest. She gently placed the rose on top of his coffin where other hundreds of roses were placed. Pictures of Sonic were placed on top of his coffin also.

Cream felt her tears rolling down her face as she saw Sonics lifeless body. Without even thinking she leaned near his ear and whispered. "I'll find who did this to you, Sonic."

----

**Now aren't you glad I didn't put Shadow in here?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Childs Play**

**A/N: Important announcement! My last chapter I didn't kill Sonic because I hate him, I killed him so that it can add spice to the story. **

**-------------------------------**

_Why did Sonic die?_

Cream fell on top of her bed; she put her face into the pillow. It made her feel relaxed for a moment.

She didn't have to face the world.

She felt like staying with her pillow for the rest of her life.

"Sonic wouldn't want me to waste my life. But I don't deserve that, I partly killed him." She mumbled into her pillow.

"If only I could go back in time, then none of this would have ever happened." She continued to mumble into the pillow.

"Cream?" Amy said in a raspy voice due from all the crying she had done. She patiently waited by the doorway, waiting for Cream to respond.

Cream still had her head deep into the pillow. She didn't feel like seeing or talking to anyone.

"Cream, I know that you're devastated by Sonics…death, but he wouldn't want us to be mopeing around like this." Amy's voice kept cracking as she was talking to Cream.

"Just…go away…"Cream mumbled into the pillow.

Amy had a hurt expression on her face but regardless she turned away and went down the stairs.

Cream hesitantly looked up expecting to see Amy still at the doorway but was surprised that she was gone. Cream didn't really mean for Amy to go away. The young rabbit hoped that Amy wasn't mad at her or anything.

---

Amy was looking in her cabinets for something sweet yet chewy.

"Chocolate!" She grabbed the chocolate and ripped off the wrapper.

She put the chocolate to her mouth and began to eat it. The sweet and sugerness taste filled in her mouth in result sending chills down her spine.

Amy usually eats chocolate whenever she's sad, been dumped by some guy, or just feel like she should pig out.

Her emerald eyes scanned the same couch that Sonic died on.

She let out a sigh. "Why did you die Sonic?"

Suddenly she didn't feel like eating chocolate anymore so she threw it away.

--------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Child's Play**

The overly excited rabbit waited very impatiently at the local airport. The sweet smell of cookies and coffee lingered in the air. The young rabbit seated herself on one of the seats the airport had provided. In front of her was a big screen TV like object though this didn't show any programs it showed if the airplane was either late or on time. Little gift shops for tourists were placed around. There was one store that she went into before it was the Disney shop where it displayed most shows from Disney channel. She wanted to get something though she didn't have any money.

Trees were placed inside of the airport even Cream got to see some birds. There was a huge water fountain where water would shoot up every twenty minutes or so. Though the fountain was fenced, Cream figured that the owner of the airport did not approve people entering in it.

Amy went to go buy some coffee; she was incredibly tired. It was about midnight though Cream should be tired also but the excitement replaced tiredness.

Today was the big day for her. The reason why because her mother is finally coming home, She couldn't wait to see her mother, she couldn't wait to hug her, and she couldn't wait to just finally go home. Though Amy was very generous of taking Cream in her humble home but she felt homesick.

Suddenly a load of passengers appeared. Cream scanned the crowd to see in any of the people would happen to be her mother. Sadly though none of them were her mother. She felt a huge wave of disappointment as she saw none of them were her mother.

The young rabbit frowned.

"Mommy!" Cream turned her head to the left, examining the owner of the voice. He was a little boy with dirty blond hair, he wore a white shirt with denim blue jeans, and his shoes were red.

He ran up to a woman with dirty blond hair just like the little boy, and he gave her a heartwarming hug. Cream envied the little boy; she wanted to hug her mother too.

A sigh escaped the young rabbits lips.

"Hey Cream, what's the matter?" Amy asked from behind. In her hand she was holding a coffee for herself and a little white bag.

"Nothing…" Cream replied nonchalantly.

"I got you something." Amy sung, suddenly she sounded wide-awake. When Amy was driving to the airport, she was so tired that Cream feared that she might sleep while she was driving.

"What is it?" Cream asked curiously.

Amy smiled, "I got you a cookie; a oatmeal cookie. I know that's your favorite."

Cream smiled, "Thank you, Amy."

Cream gratefully took the little white bag. She opened it and retrieved the cookie. It smelled delightfully to her. She bit into the cookie, the cookie was hard but she could manage that. The sweet flavor made her shiver in delight.

When Cream was done eating the marvelous cookie she turned towards Amy with a huge smile on her face. Amy returned the smile and seated herself down onto one of the seats, right beside Cream.

"So, what do we do now?" Amy asked lazily. She took her right leg and crossed it over on top of her left leg.

"We wait…" Cream answered. She eyed the TV like object, waiting patiently but eagerly for her mother to return to her.

---

Another load of passengers exited the plane. She envied all of the people that got to return to their families. Just when she started to lose hope, there she was, looking through the crowd. Cream excitedly got out of her chair while accidentally waking Amy from her sleep, she ran up to her mother and gave her the same type of hug the little boy had did.

"Mother!" Cream shouted happily.

"Creamy!" The mother dropped her bags and hugged Cream.

"What happened?" Amy yawned and starched her arms up in the air. She caught sight of Cream hugging her mother; it warmed her heart up.

--------------------------------

Aw wasn't that sweet? Don't worry all good things come to an end… I felt like writing something sweet and heartwarming. So yeah have a good day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Childs Play**

Amy, Cream, and Vanilla exited the airport. They walked into the half abandoned parking lot, the only person that was there was a police officer. He looked incredibly tired since it was one in the morning. He had a coffee drink in his head to keep him energized. Amy offered to drive Cream and Vanilla to her humble home. They kindly accepted the generous offer.

---

It was awkward drive for Amy, she felt detached from Cream, though she didn't mind she needed some peace and quiet. Cream was busily chatting away with her mother. Vanilla was quite happy since she didn't see her daughter for about a whole week. Everyone was still however devastated from Sonics death, especially Amy. She didn't get to say her final words from the funeral.

Though it doesn't matter to her anymore, no matter what she says it can't bring Sonic back. Instead she just cried her feeling out instead of embracing his dead body. A deep frown appeared on her face, while remembering what she wanted to say to Sonic.

_I wanted to say that…I love you…_

Amy felt like crying again, her eyes were welling up with tears.

"AMY! LOOK OUT!" Cream screamed from the back seat. Vanilla, who was sitting in the passanger, reached her hand towards the wheel and turned it to a sharp left.

Amy was snapped out of her memory and stepped onto the brake. The car stopped in a screeching halt. Everyone froze, took a deep breath, and tried to recall what just happened. The air smelt like burning rubber, which of course came from the cars tire.

"What happened?" Cream asked innecently. She unbuckled her seatbelt while waiting for her answer.

Vanilla almost seemed like she died from fear.

Amy's hands were trembling; her whole body shook as she tried to see what was lying on the road. A lump was lying on the road, it seemed like the car had impacted with the figures fragile body.

Amy finally had the courage to unbuckle her seatbelt. She slowly stepped out of her car, while leaving Cream and Vanilla behind. Cream and Vanilla curiously looked at the lump in the road.

"Oh god…" Vanilla finally managed to speak, though her voice was raspy and her throat felt dry.

"Mommy, what is that?" Cream pointed at the unknown figure.

"I don't know, Creamy." Vanilla voice sounded even raspier than before.

---

Amy walked slowly towards the figure. Her heart was pounding through her chest. She felt like she couldn't breath, her legs wobbled, she feared she would collapse soon.

She appeared right beside by the figure. She knelt down beside the dark figure.

"Please don't be dead." Amy chanted under her breath.

She couldn't tell what the figure looked like since it was quite dark out. Oh how she wished it were lighter out. She gently put her delicate hand on the figures heart. She felt some heartbeats; she took a sigh in relief.

Suddenly the figure grabbed her hand, which in result she screamed into the quiet atmosphere.

---------------------------------------------

Ooh who's the figure? At least it's not dead. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Childs Play**

The dark figure squeezed her hand and yelled out in pain. Amy ceased her screaming once she realized that this victim was injured, not seriously but it could be fatal it she didn't do anything about it.

Amy started to panic. "A-alright p-please just hold on!"

Amy called out to Vanilla, she didn't call for Cream though, and she figured that it would be better if she stayed in the car. Vanilla quickly got out of the car, and ran up to Amy.

"Call the ambulance!" Amy shouted while still holding on tightly to the victim's hand. When he held her hand, Amy noticed that he seemed to calm down just a little bit.

Vanilla got out her cell phone, and called the ambulance. A few minutes an ambulance came to their rescue. Two humans got out of there automobile, while carrying out a stretcher, and they hauled the figure gently onto the stretcher.

The figure didn't release Amy's hand. "Come with me…please." He cried out in a painful whisper.

Amy felt sorry for him, so she agreed to go with him. Before she went though, she asked Vanilla to take her car home, Vanilla said she would take care of it.

She hopped into the truck right beside his side, still holding his hand tightly. Then they sped off towards the hospital. One of the human stayed in the back with Amy and him, while the other human was hurriedly driving towards the hospital.

Amy felt his hand shaking and losing strength. She predicted he would fall into unconsciousness soon. She was amazed he was even conscious…barely.

His eyelids started to droop downward. Though he was trying to fight against it. He kept trying to open his eyes more, but he couldn't so instead he completely shut his eyelids.

"Finally!" The human declared.

Amy gave him a nasty look.

"N-no not like that…I needed to inject some medication inside him." The human said apologetically.

Amy rolled her eyes at the human, however he failed to notice. He grabbed a needle. He also grabbed some rubbing alcohol. He'd put a good amount on the figures arm. He gently injected him, and released the medication inside. Amy looked away; she gets queasy at this kind of stuff.

The human completed the injection process. He quickly took the needle out, and put a cotton ball on the injection spot.

Amy looked back at the figure. He seemed peaceful now, since he isn't crying out in pain.

-------------------------

Sunlight embraced the white room, making the figure open his black eyelids.

"Where am I?" He asked in no one in particular. He rubbed his head trying to remember what had happened to him.

"Your in the hospital…" Amy spoke while entering in the room.

"Why?" He asked.

"Ugh…someone hit you with their car…" She said guiltly.

"Oh…" Shadow mused to himself. "By the way what's your name?"

Amy smiled, "Amy Rose, What's your name?"

"Ugh…Shadow…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yah!

I put Shadow in the story. Well at first I didn't want him in the story because he would disrupt the story, and also he would have to have an unimaginable cruel death, but I missed Shadow so much I had to put him in the story. Well anyways hoped you liked the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Childs Play**

Shadow leaned back into his pillow. He willingly closed his eyes, just waiting for sleep to occur.

A male doctor walked slowly and quietly into the room. He was a leopard that had green eyes. He had a long bushy tail that kept swinging around. He wore a suit that doctors usually wear and he had a brown clipboard in his paws.

"He could be released after he wakes up. He doesn't have any serious injuries, except for a bruise on one of his ribs. So when you take him home with you make sure to be gentle with him. One more thing he needs a lot of rest so makes sure he does just that." He took out a pen and startled to scribble on some notes onto the piece of paper on the clipboard.

Amy looked at him as if he had three heads. "I-I barley know him…" It sounded weird to her when she said that. She felt like she was a stalker or something. She immediately regretted saying that.

"Pardon…" The doctor took his eyes away from his notes. He gave her a puzzled stare.

"I mean…alright…" Amy covered up. She nervously folded her hands on top of her lap. Her leg started to twitch; she usually does that when she feels either nervous or uncomfortable.

"Oh…that's what I thought you said." The doctor glared at her for a second longer. Finally after feeling his eyes bore through her, he took his eyes off of her and started to write again.

-------------------------------------

"Mom…Amy has been gone for awhile now…" Cream nervously said. She sat down at the kitchen table watching her mom cook some eggs. Cream usually worries about Amy recently. Shes scared for her…ever since Sonic died. She feels she has to be her third eye, constantly watching her actions.

"Creamy…Amy is a big girl…she can take care of herself." Her mother answered. She took out one of Amy's frying pans so that she can cook the egg. She walked in front of the fridge and took out Amy's carton of eggs.

"I'm sure she wont mind…" Vanilla mused to herself. She opened the carton of eggs and took out three eggs.

"Scrambled or sunny side up!" Vanilla asked Cream. She held two eggs in her hand. She wasn't going to do anything until Cream answered her.

"…Scrambled…" Cream said nonchalantly. She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on top of her arms.

Vanilla cracked some eggs in a blue plastic bowl she got out earlier. She poured some milk. She started to stir it then she poured it into the pan. She turned on the stove. The blue flames arose and was immediately attracted to the pan.

Vanilla walked to the table and seated herself down.

"Creamy…I know that you're worried, but you just need to trust that Amy will be alright, okay?" She looked at her daughter, who was still resting on her arms, not showing her face at all. So she couldn't tell if Cream was asleep or not.

"I know…I know…" Cream mumbled from underneath her arms. "But I just can't help it."

Her mother suddenly got curious. "Why can't you help it?"

"I don't know…but it all started when Sonic…died." It pained her to say Sonic and died in the same sentence.

"Sweetie…" Vanilla was about to give her usual mother speeches, but something smelt burnt in the air. She immediately got up and realized it was the eggs. She shut off the stove, watching the flames slowly dieing down.

"Sorry…it's a little burnt, can you deal with that?" Vanilla didn't really wait for an answer this time. She grabbed a plate for Cream and poured some eggs in her dish.

"Eat up!" Vanilla chirped. There was some left over so she poured some for herself.

---------------------------------------

"It's the least I can do." Amy started to beg. "Plus you can't leave the hospital until the doctors know that you're not alone. They wont accept that."

"I don't know…" Shadow began to think deeply into this.

Recently Amy offered him to live in her humble home for a little while. He could find some positives and even negatives for this. The positives were that he didn't have a home so this would be good for him. He needs some company anyways. Plus he thinks Amy's kind of cute.

Shadow could only find one negative throughout this situation though. That negative was that he didn't know her to well. He would have accepted the offer if he knew her well.

"I don't know…" Shadow repeated.

"Oh come on!" Amy begged. "Please I have a guest bedroom, so you don't need to worry about that." Amy looked at him straight in the eye.

"…Fine…" Shadow finally agreed.

Immediately Amy had a cheerful smile on her face.

"This is going to be great you could meet some of my friends. They're really nice. You would love Cream she's so adorable. Vanilla is her mother, but she is still extremely nice. Sonic he's the best he's…" Amy paused she realized that Sonic was dead. She felt tears swell up in her eyes once again.

"Ugh…you okay?" Shadow snapped his fingers in front of her glassy eyes.

"Y-yeah…sorry about that." She nervously chuckled.

"It's okay…"

"What are we still doing here? Let's get out of here!" Amy exclaimed.

They exited out of the hospital and walked in the parking lot trying to find her car, only to realize that she left it with Vanilla.

"Oh…right…" Amy felt completely dumb right now.

"Is something the matter?" Shadow asked. He stopped walking and turned to look at her.

She turned to him. "…Do you have a quarter?"

-------------------------------

Amy punched in her home phone number. She looked behind her and saw Shadow patiently waiting about a few yards away from her.

She heard ringing noises coming from the other end. Finally someone answered. "Hello?"

"Vanilla! I have a request…" She ran her delicate fingers through her pink quills.

"Yes deary,"

"Could you pick me and a friend up?" Amy immeditalty stopped running her fingers through her hair and stuffed her hand in her pocket.

"Sure thing!"

"Thanks…" She hung up the phone. She turned towards Shadow.

"We'll have to wait a little bit…okay?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**Childs Play**

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I was busy making new stories maybe you saw it already? Oh who cares you is here to read this story not my other stories. So anyways enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long awkward drive back to Amy's house. Vanilla, who was driving, kept looking in the rear view mirror. She kept staring at the red and black hedgehog. 

She didn't know why, but she didn't seem to like him very much. To her, he looked like he couldn't be trusted. As for Amy however, she sat next to Shadow, not saying a word at all. 

Shadow just stared out of the window. He noticed some of the glances that Vanilla threw at him, but he didn't want to start any problems. He learned that staring drama isn't the answer; it just makes your problems worse.

Cream sat in the passengers seat, not talking, but she was humming to a random song on the radio. The radio wasn't loud it was like a whisper that no body could hear, but her. 

"Memories don't lie," She hummed out. She blushed once she realized that she sang out loud. 

"Sorry…" Cream said to no one in particular, although nobody didn't seem to notice, they just kept on being silent. Cream just shrugged her shoulders and kept humming. 

Amy leaned on to the car window, enjoying the coldness the window's glass had provided. 

Shadow felt out of place, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He just realized that he is the only male, unless if he met this Sonic character Amy kept babbiling about. 

The quietness was eating Cream up. She felt like everyone was dead. 

"So…what's your name?" Cream said referring to Shadow.

It took a few second for Shadow to realize that Cream was talking to him.

"Ugh…Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog," He introduced himself.

Amy's ears perked up. She looked at Cream with curiosity filled in her emerald green eyes. Though Cream can't see Amy from where she is. 

The talking began and ended there. After a few moments passed by, Shadow rested his head on his hand. 

Suddenly a loud noise made everyone alert. It seemed to be coming from the car. The car uncontrollably shook, making everyone vibrate. Vanilla slowed the car down and drove it on the side of the road. 

Everyone took a moment to just realize just what happened. 

"Mom…what happened?" Innocent Cream asked.

"I don't exactly know…" Vanilla quickly got out of the car. 

Amy got out of the car also; she wanted to see what the heck happened to her car. 

"Oh, no!" Amy groaned once she saw the damage.

"I'm sorry Amy, I think I must have ran over a pot hole." Vanilla apologized.

"It's not your fault…" Amy knelled down to the ground to examine her ruined tire. 

Though something was odd about the tire. It didn't seem like it ran over a pothole, it seemed like it was…slashed. It's like someone did that on…purpose. 

Meanwhile, Cream was anxiously watching the whole thing from the car window inside. 

"I wonder what happened?" Cream asked in no one particular. Though she hoped that Shadow would at least engage with her in a conversation. 

Luckily for Cream he decided to talk.

"I don't know…I think the tires busted." Shadow said while watching from inside from the car window. 

After a few moments of awkwardness with her, he decided to get out of the car. 

"So what happened?" Shadow asked while walking up to the two females.

"I think I just ran over a pothole." Vanilla answered. 

Shadow knelled down to the floor, where Amy was, and decided to investigate also.

"Impossible…" He murmured mostly to himself. "The tires were slashed." He stood up while dusting some dirt off of his knees.

"Yeah…that's what I think too." Amy said while getting up also. She dusted off some dirt from her dress.

"How?" Vanilla asked. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Possibly from a knife…or something." Shadow said. 

"We were moving at least 40 miles per hour. How could anyone do that while we were moving that fast?" Vanilla spoke with a doubtful tone in her voice.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue…"

Meanwhile, soft laughter was unheard from under the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Warn me next time

**Childs Play**

"So…what do we do now?" Amy asked mainly to Shadow, but Vanilla spoke up.

"Well dearies, I guess we just sit and wait for a little while." Vanilla spoke with a hint of aggravation in her voice.

Cream slowly got out of the car, and skipped over to the rest. "It's a beautiful sunset!" Cream pointed to the horizon, which everyones eyes followed, except for Shadow.

The sky had streaks of pink and purple slashed through the sky. The sun was at its peak, almost about to disappear. Some stars were appearing in the beautiful sky. The cool wind blew, which made poor Cream chatter her teeth together.

Amy's legs were getting tired of sitting, so she sat down onto the cold hard dirt. Vanilla leaned against the car, Shadow sat down near Amy, and Cream just kept staring into the woods located just ahead. She personally didn't like the forest; it looked a little creepy to her.

"I'm sorry if I dragged you into this," Amy whispered to Shadow.

"It's all right…I guess," Amy smiled at Shadow, which Shadow slightly blushed.

Meanwhile, Cream heard something, she quickly turned around, but she only saw Amy, Shadow, and her mother. So she figured it was them that was the cause of the noise. Although, the little rabbit heard a noise again, but this time it sounded even nearer.

She spun around, but yet again to find just them, talking in a deep conversation, at least that's what it looked like in her eyes. She felt scared being departed from them, so she walked back to them.

Well she didn't walk she partially ran. She arrived next to her mother, who seemed to be in deep thought. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at her daughter.

"Creamy, what is the matter?" Her mother knelled down to her level. She put her hands on Cream's shoulders.

"Nothing…just heard something," Cream started to fidget in her mothers touch.

"What did you hear?" Vanilla looked into her daughter's eyes, as if her eyes were going to tell her the answers.

"I don't know…I just heard something," Cream tore her eye contact away from her mother's intense eyes.

Her mother released her gently, and stood up, she brushed some dirt off of her dress. However, she never tore her eye contact away from Creams.

"All right, but when you see or hear something again, let me know." Vanilla ordered, as she waited for a response.

"I will, mother," Cream bowed her head, as if she had done something wrong.

"Good," Vanilla commented shortly.


End file.
